<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Long Way Down by Metatonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572741">It's a Long Way Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatonia/pseuds/Metatonia'>Metatonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mammon is main love interest, Multi, OC is tired, Other, Rating will change, Religious OC, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, don't worry the other brothers get their love too, so much swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatonia/pseuds/Metatonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer is my gender-neutral OC and this is their story in Devildom. This will follow canon, but I'm adding in my own stuff(i.e. actually focusing on brothers that aren't Lucifer). Ratings and tags will change as story progresses, but right now it's mostly fluff. There's so much swearing and I'm sorry. </p>
<p>I want to say that my OC is very different from who I am, so things won't be completely accurate, but I'm going to do my best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell is not what I Expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know it’s not going to be a good day when you wake up with a splitting headache and a crick in your neck. You know it’ll be even worse when you hear the voices of strange men and open your eyes to find yourself in a place you didn’t go to sleep in. A quick scan of the room told me that I was in some sort of courtroom with several men sitting in front of me like a judge and jury. My first instinct was to scream but a tall, dark-skin man stood up from the judge’s seat and boomed, “Welcome to the Devildom, Sawyer Romero.”</p><p>His grin quickly turned apologetic when he noticed my shock and panic.</p><p>“My sincerest apologies. This must be quite the shock for a human such as yourself. But, have no fear. We are here to answer any questions and concerns you may have and will gladly accommodate any needs you have.”<br/>My attention snapped to one of the other men as he whispered to the others in a language I couldn’t understand. The one who whispered gave me a sultry smile and wink when he noticed my staring. I couldn’t help but recoil back a little because WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!</p><p>I couldn’t quite place it but there was a nagging feeling that they weren’t completely human.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Sawyer?” the supposed leader of the group asked, tone coated in concern.</p><p>No. Nothing was alright. I’m in a strange place with strange men staring me. Oh, let’s not forget the fact they know my damned name without me telling them. I quickly seized the armrests of the chair I was in, getting my feet under me so I could make a quick getaway if they attacked.</p><p>Tentatively I asked, “Who are you people?” The leader looked surprised a moment before chuckling.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and, someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom. You are in a place called the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though most call it RAD. We are currently inside the assembly hall. This is where we, the student council, hold meetings and other such related business.”</p><p>Even with his earnest tone, I didn’t believe him. I was kidnapped and taken to some rich private school place in a God-only-knows-where place called ‘Devildom’? My face scrunched up in suspicion as I slowly stood up, getting ready to run. “Right. Sounds fun and all, but why am I here exactly? Need some outsider to fulfill a psychotic fantasy of yours, or something like that?”</p><p>A black-haired man shot up out of his seat with a disgusted expression, “How dare you insult Lord Diavolo in such a manner. Humans like you should- “</p><p><br/>“Lucifer, please. Calm down. They have every right to be confused,” he turned to address me, “Sawyer, I assure you that you are perfectly safe here.”</p><p><br/>“Excuse me, but I beg to differ.” Yeah, I’m definitely in danger now. Saying ‘fuck it’, I dashed towards the giant double doors behind me. I made it to the hallways when a heavy weight caused me to topple over. Acting on pure instinct, I lashed out. Kicking and screaming, I wiggled out from under the weight before strong arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms. I whip my head around to see where I needed to aim a head-butt.</p><p><br/>“Stop squirming or I’ll eat you.” That got me to completely freeze. The carrot-head easily lifted me up and casually threw me over his broad shoulder. He went back inside the courtroom, shutting the doors with a light nudge of his foot.</p><p><br/>I’m so, so, so fucked. As I prayed for my family’s protection in my last moments, I was unceremoniously dumped back in my chair. The big guy stood next to me, leaning on the back of the chair. I briefly took in his appearance: orange hair, GIANT, muscular, indigo eyes, and saliva at the corners of his mouth. He stared back at me with an intense hunger. His comment earlier about eating me came to mind. I fully believe he could and would.</p><p><br/>Diavolo stole my attention, “I’m so sorry for everything. This must be really confusing to you but running off will likely get you killed. Even if you have magic or other means of protecting yourself.”</p><p><br/>Magic? Did I get fucking teleported into a magical alternate dimension like one of my younger brother’s shows? Sweet fuck, why me?</p><p><br/>“Fine,” I finally said, breaking a long silence, “Let’s get this shit sorted. First question is, where am I? You already explained us being in a school. which city and country are we in?”</p><p><br/>Diavolo looked extremely confused as he said, “We are in Devildom.”</p><p><br/>“Alright. Where is Devildom?”</p><p><br/>“Everywhere?”</p><p><br/>“Chale,” I mumbled, “Where on this sweet Earth is Devildom? Are we still in America, or did you take me to a different country like Texas or something?”</p><p><br/>“Ah, I see the confusion here. We are no longer in your realm.”</p><p><br/>“What?” His satisfied smile was not helping my anxiety.</p><p><br/>“If I remember correctly, you humans call Devildom Hell. Or at least that is the most referred to name.”</p><p><br/>“I’m in Hell?”</p><p><br/>The man excitedly nodded. I just distantly stared at nothing. I knew I would end up in Hell, but this wasn’t what I was expecting. Wasn’t I supposed to be burning or something as the weight of my sins tortured me until Judgement Day?</p><p><br/>“Prove it.”</p><p><br/>Everyone looks at me with confusion.</p><p><br/>“You said this is Hell. Prove it then.”</p><p><br/>When the words finally register, Diavolo just smiled and gestured to the giant next to me. “Beelzebub, if you don’t mind, would you transform for our guest?”</p><p>Focusing my attention, I witnessed the giant boy morph. His messy school uniform turned into a black shirt with white flame-like prints with a black leather jacket, accented with gold studs and buckles. A pair of black horns sprouted from the sides of his head and curved forward then up. Two black incest wings also grew out of his back and started to buzz with life. The most noticeable thing about his transformation was the sudden oppressive air of starvation. Both my mind and body filled with an unsatisfiable craving for something, anything. I could feel my stomach and intestines start to eat themselves to quench my hunger. Falling off the chair, I curled into myself, trying to will away the hunger.</p><p><br/>In less than an instant, the hunger was gone. I tried to pull myself together as Diavolo explained, “I believe you are now convinced?” The most I could do to respond was feebly nod as my body was still violently shaking. A giant, warm hand gently gripped my shoulder which granted me a focus point to still my body. When I stopped shaking, I noticed it was the giant’s hand who caused the starvation that was on my shoulder. A stern expression was still etched on his face, unchanged since he recaptured me. I couldn’t stop the fear and shock from showing on my face as I looked towards Diavolo for answers.</p><p><br/>That stupid, polite smile was on his face when he elaborated, “As you have guessed, the demon next to you is Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony. The rest of the men here are the avatars of the other seven deadly sins. This is Lucifer,” he pointed to the ravenette from before, “He is the Avatar of Pride and my right-hand man… in more ways than one.”</p><p><br/>Okay so they’re clearly fucking each other. Totally needed that information.</p><p><br/>Lucifer cleared his throat and said, “My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I am the eldest of my brothers here. I will be making sure your stay here in Devildom and at RAD are comfortable and successful in helping Diavolo’s plans.”</p><p>“And what kind of plans would those be exactly?” I couldn’t keep the fear and sarcasm out of my tone. Lucifer again looked at me with mild annoyance.</p><p><br/>“Lord Diavolo’s plans are to unite the three realms of demons, angels, and humans. He has created RAD for the express purpose of uniting the three by letting other members of different realms immerse themselves in the culture of the realm they are in. For instance, you and another exchange student are here from the human realm while two angels are here from the Celestial Realm. You four exchange students will spend a year at RAD learning about demon culture and then hopefully going back to your homes with a better understanding of everyone else. We of course have also sent our own students to the human and Celestial Realms.”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>“So, I’m just a gerbil in your social experiment?”</p><p>“Of course, all of your needs will be provided for. We have prepared a safe place for you to live in that will accommodate your usually way of living,” Diavolo interjected.</p><p>Lucifer continued, “You will be expected to attend RAD and do tasks that will help you understand demon culture better. After one year, you will write a paper about your time in the exchange program and Devildom.”<br/>“You expect me to do what now?”</p><p>“Everything has already been arranged here and in the human realm. Now then, seeing as you are now a human among demons, we have prepared someone to look after you during your stay. That someone is my brother, Mammon, the Avatar of Greed.”</p><p>Lucifer handed me a cell phone device called a D.D.D. I called this Mammon at Lucifer request because I don’t want to know if it’s possible to die twice. Over the phone, I could instantly tell Mammon was arrogant and self-absorbed, but clearly followed authority. Honestly, I would have preferred Lucifer solely based on his supposed authority, but clearly my opinions didn’t matter.<br/>Lucifer introduced me to his brothers that were present. They were all just as self-absorbed as Mammon and Lucifer. I expect that I’ll maybe live to the end of the week.... if I get lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the Otakun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lucifer finished his exposition dump, loud grumbling and footsteps could be hear approaching the doors. When they burst open, a tanned male with yellow-tinted white hair appeared, calling himself ‘THE GREAT MAMMON’. He loudly demanded I hand over any money and valuables I had then threatened to eat me if I didn’t comply. I could feel the tension headache growing at every word he spoke. Luckily for me, Lucifer quickly quieted him down. This Avatar of Greed certainly leaves an impression. Asmodeus felt it necessary to comment that Mammon was a Masochist to which I just stared at the lustful demon with pure exhaustion. <br/>The five brothers started arguing about who would take care of me and the feeling of being a gerbil increased. Lucifer pinned the responsibility on Mammon, finalizing the decision.</p><p>“Look human, I really don’t want to look after ya, but Lucifer said I have to so let’s make things simple. You just follow me around and keep your trap shut. Deal?”<br/>Like hell I’ll tolerate being treated like some pet by these demons. </p><p>I kept my mouth shut and glared at Mammon, focusing all my annoyance on him. He waved his hand in front of my face, asking if I was broken. Lucifer interjected our staring contest, “Now that that matter is settled, let’s move on to discussing your tasks.” I looked at him with a raised brow.</p><p>“Tasks?” </p><p>“Your task is to polish up your soul and to acquire the power to resist demons.”</p><p>“… Say what now?”</p><p>“I understand that may sound a bit contradictory. I suppose the best way to put it is to say that a polished soul is like a beautiful, rare jewel to demons. Thus, they will use everything and anything at their disposal to possess that soul. You could even say this is an experiment to see who would win.” A smug smile grew on Lucifer’s face, telling me who he expected to win.</p><p>“So what exactly happens to me if I lose.”</p><p>That smug grin widened, “There’s no set penalty. But I would be happy to set one if you so desire.” I took a large step away from him. </p><p>Diavolo suddenly chuckled, “Oh Lucifer, there’s no need to frighten the little ram so. I’m sure that Sawyer will do perfectly fine here at RAD. You did personally choose them after-all.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” I started, but Mammon drowned me out with a declaration of innocence in the case of my demise.</p><p>With some last words of encouragement, Diavolo sent the six of us off so I could familiarize myself with my new ‘home’.</p><p> </p><p>The House of Lamentation was more like a haunted mansion. It looked grim and uncared for with sparse, dead landscaping, dark grey brickwork, and had multiple stories and several wings.  I took in the place as I ignored Mammon’s whining. He yelled something about Lucifer not being the boss of him, so I politely told him, “I genuinely, from my heart of hearts, could not give any less of a shit.” He gave an offend look which I pointedly ignored. To my surprise, the inside looked absolutely luxurious. There were several portraits hung on the walls, and the hallway was guarded by two stone dragons who may or may not be real. </p><p>Mammon caught my attention by mentioning my room, so I followed him. On our way, I noticed a blue-haired man at the top of a staircase coming down towards us. Mammon was saying something about me listening to him or dying when the unknown demon piped up about Mammon dying instead.</p><p>The newcomer was introduced as Levi, and he was demanding Mammon pay him back. The two brothers bickered about the debt, so I decided to wander off a bit. I kept Mammon in view, but I was curious about my surroundings. I first grazed through some of the portraits. Most were horrifying and hard to look at, so I moved onto the dragon statues. I stood in front of one for a few seconds before slowly reaching to pet its head. Before I could touch it, the brothers started yelling names at each other.</p><p>I trot over to try and get Mammon to take me to my room before the situation escalated because I’m was too damn exhausted to deal with their personal shit. The two were about to physically fight when I arrived, so I just stood there watching and wishing I had popcorn. Before either could do anything, Mammon bolted, leaving me with Levi. It was a little awkward as Levi dissed Mammon and me, but he quickly turned cheery and tugged me along.</p><p>We ended up in his aquatic themed room, and I was amazed by it. It was littered with figurines, posters, DVDs, and so much more. It reminded me of my younger brother’s room. Levi turned to me, asking if I was also an otaku.</p><p>“Sorry not really. I mean, I enjoy watching some animes, but I wouldn’t label myself as a weeb.”</p><p>Levi of course lot his shit over being called a weeb. I just stood there ignoring the verbal abuse in favor of admiring his room more. I cut him off, letting him know how amazing his room looked. He completely froze at my compliment. I glance at a shelf that had encyclopedia thick manga on it titled The Tale of the Seven Lords.</p><p>“What’s that manga about?” I pointed towards said manga in question. Levi’s sudden joy gave me whiplash and I swear his mood swings are worse than a stereotypical pregnant woman’s. Levi started to give me a history lesson and summary. The characters and plot honestly reminded me of the avatars of sin so I highly suspect it’s either his own fanfiction or someone else was also subjected to living with the demons and wrote about it so anyone else could learn how to escape.</p><p>Levi immediately nose-dived into a small self-deprecating monologue about how alone he is, and I gave him a look that could only be labeled as ‘it’s-your-own-damned-fault-for-being-a-friendless-loser’. He didn’t notice my expression since he immediately showed off his goldfish, Henry, then, once again, talked about how much he wished he was the main character.</p><p>I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped, “Yeah, you and everyone else. You’re one of millions of people who wish they were someone else. Wait, aren’t you like the third most powerful demon?”</p><p>“Hey, shut up. I’m allowed to fantasize however I want, normie!” He started to wheeze and cough for a moment.</p><p>He was, without a doubt, absolutely pathetic.</p><p>Without any prompt, Levi went off on a rant about how his rivalry with Mammon started. All that went through my head were thoughts about leaving and how I was going to sleep away the year so I would have to do any work. I snapped back into reality when Levi grabbed my shoulders and started talking about me making a pack with Mammon and ordering him to give Levi back his money and a figurine.</p><p>“A pact?”</p><p>“You don’t know about demon pacts? Just how stupid are you?”</p><p>“I beg your fucking pardon?”</p><p>“Anyways, it’s an agreement between a demon and human. The demon gives the human some of its strength in exchange for the human’s soul.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no. I’m not giving up my soul just so you can get back at Mammon for whatever. Your personal business needs to stay personal.”</p><p>When Levi mentioned the offering didn’t necessarily have to be a soul, just something the demon wants, I was a little more agreeable. After all, if I could learn how to get some of these demons under control, I might actually live for a while.</p><p>Levi proved himself to be as arrogant as his brothers with his ‘marvelous’ plan. He instructed me to figure out where Mammon’s credit card was from Lucifer and then use that as my bargaining chip. </p><p>What shit have I gotten myself into now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you actually read this, thank you so much! If you leave a kudos/comment I won't know what to do with myself. You're amazing and you've made my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>